Glitches
This is where I shall be putting all the bugs and glitches i find in the game. If you think something is wrong. Feel free to edit it, but do not put false information. Glitches Wailord Gym Glitch - Wailord gym place. If you go to the victory road door and try to go behind the closed sign you can get outside. Bring big pokemon and you can get on top of the tunnels. Double Battle Glitch - This is an annoying glitch to execute but extremely helpful when done, If two players happen to click a pokemon at the same time, both of them can attack that single pokemon. The pokemon will end up attacking only one of the 2 people who are fighting it. This can also be done with more than 2 people. This glitch can be used against gym leaders. Of the preferred ways to defeat a gym leader the Gym Glitch listed below is the easier option if you have a high level friend. Busy Glitch - Very unhelpful glitch. It freezes your pokemon. When you try to attack, it says 'pokemon is busy'. You end up unable to attack, while the other pokemon finishes you. The only way to get out of this glitch is either to let your pokemon die, or make everyone leave the area. When everyone leaves the area, all the pokemons in that area vanish. Another way is to catch the wild pokemon attacking you, but this wastes pokeballs. This function was put in to cut the lag. Gym Glitch - Very helpful glitch when someone kills a gym pokemon you will see a piece of the pokemon's head. If you click on the pokemon's head then you win the gym badge. You don't need to use a move, just click the head. To test if this works just talk to the gym leader. If his/her pokemon spawns,then you need to try again. If it does not spawn, then you have executed the glitch perfectly. Faster sprinting - If you own the running shoes (Currently 100 tix or 10 robux) By holding both E and shift down at the same time you will go faster then before. How to put over a Pokemon - Throw a pokemon but before it appears hold another pokemon and play after he appears, hold the other and you get two, but can only control the last set and he will be able to use the movements of the other pokemon. This can be useful to get certain moves on pokemon, such as mega drain on pikachu. Pokemon ride - You can climb on a tall pokemon (at least that you could jump on to its head) when it is stopped and then press the follow and he walked in the direction of your back. is not really a glitch but you can control your pokemon Easy pokemon catch glitch: A very helpful glitch. Sometimes when a pokemon spawns, it will come with low health, and then when you beat the low health, it goes back to full health. If you throw a pokeball at it with low health, then it is as easy to catch as a pokemon you have weakened. This allows you to get a lot of pokemon easily. Never going Pokeballs - Its a glitch where if you use all your Pokeballs (or just any amount) and either reset or save and leave there's a chance this glitch will cause the Pokeballs, TO COME BACK! Ps. It never goes away Category:Game Help Category:Glitch